


Six Ways From Sunday

by Dangerousnotbroken



Series: The Dick Pic 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, I NEVER write that, I know, M/M, Masturbation, Timestamp, and some fluff, but trust me on this, top!dean, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousnotbroken/pseuds/Dangerousnotbroken
Summary: Sometimes, in order to make a relationship work, you gotta take one for the team.Especially if your partner has already taken onefromthe entire team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been teasing you guys with the idea of a follow up to Unsolicited for a fuckin long time now and I finally got around to finishing it. There will be more timestamps eventually. At least two of them that I currently have planned, and maybe more if some good ideas strike me. If there's something in this 'verse you've got a burning desire to see brought to life, fire me off a comment or throw it at me on Tumblr. I won't make a blanket promise that I'll write them all, but I'm certainly open to ideas!!
> 
> If you've read the original (and you really should not read this timestamp without reading the original because it'll make little to no sense), then the title of this work tells you pretty much everything you need to know.
> 
> Thanks again to [KreweOfImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreweOfImp/pseuds/KreweOfImp) for helping me make this happen, for beta-reading, and also for making some amazing flailing notes in the margins, one of which inspired the cleverness you see in the summary. That's all her.

It occurs to Dean on this particular Saturday night, while Cas is out of town for a porn convention (which apparently is a thing that exists!), that he’s been kind of a bad boyfriend.

It’s not like he’s done anything to actively hurt Cas. He certainly hasn’t said anything cruel. He’s been nothing but caring and kind and even, dare he say, loving. Cas being back in porn hasn’t hurt their relationship in the slightest as far as Dean can tell and he’s sure if something stood out to Cas, he would have heard about it. Nevertheless, as he sits on his couch, beer in hand, and thinks fondly of the relationship he’s built with the guy who used to be his favorite porn star, it becomes apparent that Dean has been neglecting an important part of his boyfriendly duties.

The thing is, he’s 100% fine with Cas being back in front of the camera. Doesn’t bother him at all. Over the past few months Cas has been in a handful of productions and Dean hasn’t had even the littlest bit of weirdness over it. And frankly, every time Cas goes on set he comes home with this just _insatiable_ desire to do all kinds of filthy things to Dean, so no complaints there. Cas has even taken him to a few more industry parties and introduced him to some co-stars, and he’s had no issues having a chat and a drink with those guys. Apparently there’s nothing weird about discussing Tarantino films with a guy who had their dick in your boyfriend’s ass last week as long as it was a work thing. The porn thing isn’t even a little bit of a problem.

But Cas is in Vegas this weekend, which leaves Dean with some time to think. And what he’s thinking about at this particular juncture is that Cas has been in Vegas for like five days which means that Dean hasn’t come in five days. Technically there isn’t any rule that Dean can’t jerk off while Cas is out of town it’s just that, well, it’s just so much more fun to wait until Cas is back. _Five days,_ though. His skin’s starting to itch. He definitely needs to get off. And while it would be much better with Cas here, there is still maybe something he can do about that.

Dean hasn’t watched any of Cas’ videos since they got together. It’s on record that he hasn’t seen the need to on account of how he has the real thing now, but there’s also that whole thing where he thought it might be weird. But really, would it? If he doesn’t have a problem with knowing Cas does porn, and he doesn’t have a problem meeting people Cas does porn _with_ , and he doesn’t have a problem having conversations with those people about the things they do with Cas in porn, how weird would it actually be? And that’s where the bad boyfriend thing comes in. If he’s really that okay with Cas being in porn, then he should be properly supportive and actually watch the videos. It’s only logical. Right now, he’s just theoretically ok with it. He should really watch some of Cas’ newer videos just to make sure he’s actually okay with it.

So yeah, he’s still got the subscription, and he’s still got the website bookmarked. He knows all about the videos that Cas has done since they got together but Dean figures, go for broke. If he’s gonna do this, if he’s gonna prove once and for all how okay he is with Cas in porn, there’s one video in particular that he really needs to watch.

Dean’s gonna watch the gangbang.

It’s really the only thing that makes sense. He’s seen Cas on camera with a single partner before more times than he can actually enumerate, and though Cas has only done one three-way, Dean has watched that one at least a dozen times. But all of those were before he met Cas in the flesh, as it were, and if this is the path he’s choosing, it’s gotta be the big one. He needs to watch Six Ways from Sunday.

Dean’s initial plan isn’t even to jack off while he watches the video. It’s purely research. All he’s going to do is watch. He’s just going to sit back and observe his boyfriend get railed by six different guys. He’s going to sit through the whole thing and not have any problems with any part of it. Then Cas will have nothing to worry about. He’ll be able to stop being concerned that Dean will freak out and decide he can’t do this anymore.

That’s the plan, anyway.

What actually happens, and Dean should probably have seen this coming, is what usually happens when he watches porn. The video starts off like virtually any other porn he’s ever seen, with Cas and some guy sitting on a couch, making out. It gets hot and heavy pretty fast and soon the guy has Cas almost totally undressed. They’re pawing at each other and Cas is moaning, needy, and Dean definitely, definitely doesn’t have a problem with this. Neither does his dick, apparently, because there’s a tent in his jeans and it’s not showing any signs of letting up.

Dean unzips his fly, just to relieve the pressure on his dick, of course. The other actor in the video has Cas totally naked now, spread out on the couch, and he’s giving a pretty damn spectacular blowjob. It’s completely understandable that Dean’s hand just kinda migrates to his crotch of its own volition. Who wouldn’t touch themselves, watching their super-hot boyfriend get head on TV? And the video keeps going, complete with all the sounds one expects to hear in porn, and then suddenly five more guys walk into the room.

“I thought your roommates were out for the evening,” Cas says with exaggerated confusion.

“I thought they were too,” his nameless partner replies defensively, casting a side-eye at the interlopers.

“Well,” Cas offers gracefully, grinning at his new companions, “the more the merrier.”

_Are you shitting me with this dialogue?_ Dean thinks to himself. And before he knows it, there are six guys with their hands all over Cas, touching and caressing, making all kinds of noise about how hot he is and the things they want to do to him. About the time the first one gets their dick in his ass, Dean knows everything he needs to know about this little experiment, but he keeps watching anyway.

For science.

Yeah. For science.

~*~

“How was Vegas?” Dean asks casually, setting Cas’ suitcase on the bedroom floor. Cas starts unpacking things, setting some in the dresser drawer and others in the laundry basket. Cas’ things only go in the top few drawers now; the lower three hold the things Dean has periodically left at Cas’ apartment over the months. Neither of them has said it out loud yet but it’s only a matter of time before they end up cohabitating. It’ll be Cas’ place of course. It’s nicer, better furnished. Purchased condo rather than a rented apartment. Better part of town.  All in all better. Most importantly, it’s got the only thing that really matters to him in a home these days. It’s got Cas.

“A clusterfuck, naturally,” Cas says with a laugh. “The whole thing is seven kinds of over the top, everyone assumes because you’re talent you’re down for whatever all the time, and if you thought Gabriel was bad, man, you should meet some of these guys. Makes him look like a fuckin boy scout. How was your week?”

“Oh, you know,” Dean smirks. “Finished up that big restoration I was working on, had a few beers with Benny. Finally had time to catch up on a bunch of shows I’ve been behind on.”

“Oh yeah?” Cas asks, distractedly.

“Yeah,” Dean affirms. “Finished Breaking Bad. Little bit of The Walking Dead. Oh and, took a bit of time out of my busy schedule to watch Six Ways from Sunday.” He passes it off with a casual sort of glibness, like it’s nothing at all, but there’s no doubt in Dean’s mind that Cas is going to pick up on it.

Cas drops the pants he’s holding, as if his hands have ceased to respond to signals from his brain.

“You what?” he blurts out, spinning in place to face Dean with the most amusing look of shock on his face.

“You know, your gangbang. The final picture of Emmanuel Milton’s career, phase one?”

“Yeah, I know the movie, Dean. I was _in_ it. But I thought you didn’t have any desire to watch me in porn now that you’ve had the real thing.”

“I did say that,” Dean admits. “But here’s the thing. I keep telling you I got no problems with you bein’ all Cas does Dallas for a living, and that’s all well and good, but as long as I’m living in this bubble where I don’t see any of it I can understand why you might have some doubts about believing I’m really okay with it. So the way I see it, if I’m gonna be good to you, and I mean really, truly good to you, I gotta walk the walk. It’s one thing if it’s weird for me to watch someone I fuck around with doing the same things in a porn, but it’s a totally different mess if I tell my boyfriend I got no problem with him doing this shit and then I live my life basically ignoring the fact that it happens. Definitely time for me to put my money where my mouth is.”

Cas has been staring at Dean in open-mouthed amazement this whole time, a look of adoration spreading across his features as Dean spills his guts. When Dean finishes, Cas blushes, actually _blushes,_ ducking his head in a show of bashfulness that is so at odds with his on-screen persona but never ceases to endear him to Dean.

“How much did you watch?” Cas asks quietly.

“The whole thing,” Dean tells him honestly. “The whole messy ordeal.”

“And?” Cas presses expectantly.

Dean laughs heartily. “And I can’t believe I’ve gone this long without saying it, but I think I need to fuck you.” Cas’ laughter adds to Dean’s, but the shyness fades away and as his gaze lifts back up to settle on Dean’s face, there is definitely nothing bashful about the look in his eyes.

“Well, what took you so long?” Cas demands. “You coulda had this any time. All you had to do was ask.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean counters, stepping in close and setting his hands on Cas’ hips, “didn’t actually realize quite how bad I wanted it until I watched the gangbang and I remembered how good you look when you’re getting fucked. How good you _sound_.” He kisses Cas deeply, skipping right over light and teasing and going right for passionate and messy. It’s no surprise that Cas is right there with him, pulling Dean in closer to press their bodies together. The dresser rattles as Dean pushes Cas up against it, rucking his shirt up to trace the familiar lines of tattoos with his fingertips.

“I had no idea my body of work could be so inspiring,” Cas teases, and Dean has to force his eyes not to roll because they _both_ know full well how inspiring his work can be. That’s the entire point. It’s the whole reason he films that shit. It’s supposed to be inspiring.

“Not interested in your body of work right now so much as I’m interested in your body,” Dean reminds him, stripping Cas’ shirt off before tossing his own to the floor. Not for the first time he’s gripped with the desire to lay Cas out and explore all those gorgeous tattoos with his mouth, see what kind of noises he can bring out of Cas’ throat. When he’s doing his thing on screen, there is a marked difference between how he sounds when he’s shoving his dick into his partner’s ass and the noises he makes when he’s the one getting fucked. Dean already knows Cas sounds softer in reality than he does on screen when he’s topping, his grunts and groans coming across much less exaggerated and much more honest. He assumes it’ll be the same deal for the other side of the coin, and God is he excited to test that theory. How has he gone this long without switching things up with Cas? How has it been this many months and he’s never topped? Okay, fair, Cas is absolutely amazing at what he does and Dean is a big, _big_ fan of getting fucked, but Dean cannot for the life of him come up with one good solid reason why he waited this long.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Cas demands. He throws open the button on his jeans and drags the zipper down quickly. “You wanna fuck me? Get over here and fuck me.”

Not that Dean was really waiting for an engraved invitation, but he’ll take the enthusiasm at face value. He pulls Cas away from the dresser and backs him toward the bed, kissing him fiercely all the while. When Dean’s hand dips below the waistband of Cas’ boxers to tease at his cock, Cas sighs against his lips. Dean carries on with that line of thought, wrapping his fist around Cas’ shaft and stroking slowly until Cas is thick and hard in his hand.

“You gonna be this bossy the entire time?” Dean murmurs, brushing his lips against the stubble on Cas’ jaw. Cas just laughs in reply, stepping backwards until his calves collide with the edge of the bed. He sits down on the mattress and pushes himself back towards the middle, effectively pulling his dick out of Dean’s hand and waits for Dean to join him. Still half-dressed at this point, Dean takes the opportunity to rid himself of cumbersome jeans and boxers, then climbs onto the bed to chase Cas’ mouth for more kisses.

“Maybe,” Cas replies between kisses. “Of course, if you don’t keep me waiting, maybe I won’t have to.”

“Asshole.” There’s no heat to Dean’s reply, only affection tinged with lust. He kisses Cas wet and messy, swallowing up the pleased laughter that bubbles up at the increase of aggression. Cas, it seems, is perfectly capable of being a tease when he’s the one calling the shots, but has no patience when the tables are turned.

Dean doesn’t plan on letting himself be goaded into rushing this. He wants to savour it, to savour every touch and every taste. He wants to work Cas open until he’s slick and writhing, take his time making Cas ready, and drag every last drop of pleasure he can out of the experience. This isn’t going to be some quick and messy roll in the hay. This is a momentous occasion. He will not be rushed. So instead of going right for it, reaching for the nightstand and grabbing lube to get the ball rolling, he slots a knee between Cas’ thighs to give them both something to rut against, and focuses all his attention on the perfect way Cas’ lips part for his tongue.

At first, Cas moans softly against Dean’s mouth, welcoming his kisses, rocking his hips up to grind his dick against Dean’s thigh. His hands paw at Dean’s shoulders, trying to draw him closer, but Dean will not be moved. Eventually, Cas lets out frustrated grunts, squirming under the weight of Dean’s body and trying desperately to get something more, and still, Dean refuses to do anything but kiss him.

Cas works a hand between their bodies, wrapping strong fingers around Dean’s leaking cock. Despite the fact that it is not at all unexpected, Dean still lets out a gasp at the touch. He lets Cas stroke him for a while, still resolute in his desire not to be rushed. He knows Cas is expecting him to take the bait, to get all worked up and rush to open him up, and God does he want to stand his ground, but it’s getting harder and harder. Cas’ palm is getting slick with precome, his strokes fast and loose, and he can just imagine how delicious it’s going to feel when he finally gets his cock buried in Cas’ ass.

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” Cas gripes. “You remember how, don’t you? Do you need me to teach you? I’ve been told I’m an excellent teacher.” His fingers tighten around Dean’s cock, pulling a moan from his boyfriend’s throat.

“Fuck you,” Dean gasps.

“That’s what I’m _saying_ , Dean!”

“You’re such a little shit. Where’s the lube?” Dean demands. His resolve is failing, and as much as he wants to drag this out, Cas is so demanding, and so fucking appealing, it doesn’t look like he’s going to be able to resist much longer.

“Fuck if I know,” Cas sighs, tucking his face into the crook of Dean’s neck to press hot, open mouthed kisses to his throat.  “Nightstand, under the bed maybe? Could be tucked under one of the pillows. I have no idea where I put it last time you were here.”

Dean pulls away with a slightly irritated huff, but he can’t be mad. He’d spent the night right before Cas flew out to Vegas and lost track of how many times they went at it. He finds the lube on the floor beside the bed, half covered by some of the clothing they shed on their way in, and slicks up his fingers liberally. Cas hisses at the cold touch at first, flinching a little, but he relaxes and opens up to Dean’s attentions before too long. Even though he knows Cas is far from inexperienced, he takes his time opening him up with careful, deft touches, adding more lube and twisting his fingers until Cas is loose and pliant under his touch. Well, not quite pliant, because he’s still mouthy as fuck and demanding more, faster, harder, but it’s all so appealing that Dean can’t quite bring himself to begrudge it.

Cas sighs audibly, the most exaggerated and insincere thing ever, when Dean finally goes to roll a condom on to his dick. “I thought you’d never get around to that,” he moans, gesturing to the thin sheath covering Dean’s erection. “Go on then.”

“I hate you,” Dean grumbles, bracing himself on one arm as he fits the head of his cock to Cas’ ready hole.

“No you don’t,” Cas argues, his breath catching as Dean slides in, slow and careful. “Hmm, that’s nice. No, you don’t hate me. You fucking love me.”

“That’s true,” Dean agrees, giving his hips an experimental shift. Cas moves with him, rolling his body up to meet Dean’s motions and take him deeper. “Even when you’re a mouthy little shit.”

“Maybe if you fuck me harder I’ll shut up,” Cas quips. Dean shoots him as level a look as is possible while he’s got the tip of his dick buried in Cas’ ass, which does nothing at all to wipe the smug look off Cas’ face. If anything, it makes Cas cockier, because he laughs and wraps his legs around Dean’s waist, pulling him closer. “Here, I’ll show you how,” he says, unnecessarily. Dean knows exactly what he’s doing, and for all they’ve never switched positions like this, Cas knows it too. He’s just being a smug little shit about it.

Rather than arguing the point, Dean decides to let actions speak louder than words. He snaps his hips forward, driving his cock in hard and deep. Cas makes a startled sound, pleased but surprised, and settles into the new rhythm Dean is setting. He rocks his hips up off the bed to meet every thrust. Dean really did mean to drag this out, to show his prowess by making his gorgeous boyfriend practically beg for it, but it seems now that he’s started he can’t bring himself to slow it down. He’s very quickly hurtling towards a climax even though they’ve just gotten started, and he’s long past trying to do anything about it.

There’s only a very small part of Dean’s brain that is focused on anything at all other than how good Cas feels around him, but that tiny portion of his consciousness is much pleased to note that the sounds Cas is making are oh-so-very-different than the ones he makes when he gets fucked on film. He’s somehow softer here, though the noises spilling from his plush lips are only able to be called soft by comparison to the raunchy moans and filthy language he spewed in the gang bang film that is so fresh in Dean’s mind. He practically sighs out his moans, happy, contented sounds that are music to Dean’s ears, and true to his promise, he’s stopped mouthing off now that Dean is giving him what he’s after.

It may have taken them a while to get here, but Dean has already decided it’s not the last time he’s going to flip the script.

With all his weight balanced on one arm, he slides the other arm between them to grip Cas’ dick in a loose fist, stroking him erratically. His own orgasm may be looming dangerously close, but that doesn’t mean he can’t try to get Cas to fall over the edge with him. Cas groans out a filthy _fuck yes_ when Dean’s fingers close around him. His dick is slick with precome, hard and heavy in Dean’s hand.

It’s a close thing, but Dean comes first, going rigid as the pleasure courses through his veins, making his rhythm falter. Somehow, through the haze of endorphins that reduces him to only the most basic of thought processes, he keeps his hand moving on Cas until he’s coming too, sticky white ribbons coating Dean’s hand. He rolls to the side, collapsing beside Cas in a boneless heap, still practically seeing stars. Cas chases him, leaning in close for breathless kisses, not a word exchanged as they both come down from their high.

“So you missed me, then,” Cas hums a few minutes later, reaching for a cloth or a towel or something to wipe the stickiness off of them.

“A little,” Dean teases, unable to keep the broad grin off his face. “I mean, you were gone practically forever. I’d have to be totally heartless not to miss you at least some at that point.”

“I was gone for like, a week,” Cas corrects.

“It was the longest week ever.”

“Well, if this is what I’m greeted with when I go away for a week, I might just have to start leaving town more often.” There’s no seriousness to the threat. Cas hates going out of town for shoots, and they both know he’ll avoid it at all costs.

“Sure,” Dean replies glibly. “Good luck getting that ass out of bed in time for all your morning flights.”

“Good point,” Cas concedes. “Guess you'll just have to keep me here.”

“Guess I will.” Dean’s stomach rumbles. They probably should have stopped for groceries on the way back from the airport. Cas has been gone long enough that anything left in his kitchen at this point is sure to be inedible.

“You’d have an easier time keeping me here if you were, you know. Here. All the time.” Cas says the words casually, like they’re nothing, so it takes more than a few moments for Dean’s sex-drunk brain to catch on to the deeper meaning. Realization dawns on him slowly, painted clearly on his face if the grin that breaks across Cas’ lips is any indication.

“You askin’ me to move in with you?” Dean asks, just shy of rhetorical.

“I mean, it makes sense, right? I get to see you more often, we rarely spend a night apart anyway. And honestly, fuck practicality. I kinda just want you here all the time. That’s the only kind of sense that really matters.” Cas is doing that thing again, that thing where he drops the cocky porn star bravado and becomes his real self, the one who blushes and stammers and isn’t sure his feelings are totally reciprocated.

“Makes sense to me,” Dean agrees, earning him a smile he absolutely loves. There’s a ring box in the back of his sock drawer he’s not ready to share yet, not for a while, but as long as he stashes that somewhere secret while he’s packing up, this entire thing should go just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://shennanigoats.tumblr.com) is full of Destiel flailing, kittens, and absurdity. You know. If you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
